


Dancing Together

by bellprincess



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellprincess/pseuds/bellprincess
Summary: I got this request from @littlest-bird(tumblr) for a Pennywise X Exotic Dancer Reader, warning for smut!Copied over from my side tumblr





	Dancing Together

Penny could hear the thumping outside of the club. Eventually, Penny asked what you did for work and he got really excited when you told him you’re a dancer. When he asked to see some of your moves, you got embarrassed and said no. This made him agitated. However, you got him down to being pouty, but he decided to visit you at work as a surprise. Fixing his hair, so as to try and look as human as possible, Pennywise flashed a toothy grin to the bouncer. His jaw dropped as soon as the door shut behind him. There you were up on stage, but that didn’t look like dancing to him? Why were you in the air spinning on a pole?

This music was awful, but Penny was more interested in the fact other men, and some women, were ogling you. Making his way to the front, with an intense glare, Pennywise made sure you could see him. Stumbling a bit, you could feel your face flush as an elderly gentleman put a ten dollar bill in your bra. Just as you blinked, Penny appeared behind the man.

“No!” You screamed as Penny grew more and more teeth.

This caught everyone off guard, and Penny slunk away so as not to draw attention to himself more than needed. Giving an awkward smile, you scurried off. Taking a second backstage to compose yourself, you shuttered at the thought of what had almost happened. When you closed your locker, there was a red balloon waiting for you with a note attached.

‘Meet me by the bar.’

You gulped. This was exactly what you were trying to avoid. Being still technically on the clock, you couldn’t exactly fully cover up. Thus you made your way towards the bar where Penny was sitting in a large lounge chair. His face was a little flushed, and you noticed an empty bottle of tequila along with half a bottle of vodka. Damn, boy could drink. Patting his lap, Penny gave you a grin. Whether it was a good or bad one was anyone’s guess. But it still made you uneasy.

“You call that dancing?” He asked, words slurring out of his mouth.

“You’re going to give yourself alcohol poisoning.” You told him as you sat in his lap.

Penny pulled you closer to him, all while continuing to smirk. “You’re min,” he said ignoring your concern.

“Well, I can talk Penny, but I still have to work.” Picking up your hips, you started to give him his own show. This prompted him to shut up. Drinking in your body along with more vodka, he began to lose control. His teeth were starting to show again and there was drool everywhere. “Penny, you’re teeth. They’re showing.”

Grabbing your hips, he slammed you down forcefully, no doubt leaving bruises. You knew this meant be quiet and just move. There was a growing heat between your legs, and it was honestly starting to make you wet. No one seemed to be paying attention so you two anyways. The added bonus was Penny could distract people around him, so you knew that no one was going to see unless he wanted them to. Of course, there was a chance of him showing everyone with how possessive he is with you and the fact he was probably well past any normal alcohol limit. This didn’t stop you though as your lips were already meshed together and the need was growing more and more intense as your movements synchronized together.

“Don’t protest little one, you’ll only draw more attention.” Penny told you as he let his length slither up towards your growing heat. “If I don’t distract anyone just makes it all the more fun right?” He was drooling to no end now and the look in his eye—you only saw that when he was about to feed. Fear rose up into your throat a little, but you knew that Penny would enjoy this even more then. And to be honest, you would too.

Soon enough you felt Penny slide the cloth that hid him away from you to the side and tease your entrance. Moving your hips back and forth in a motion to rub your clit against his tip you stifled a moan. And without any warning, he thrusted up into you causing you to yelp. But this made Penny shush you once more. Riding him to the beat of the music, you were thankful that no one seemed to notice you two over off to the side.

In the middle of it all, Penny grabbed you by your hair as he whispered, “I don’t like these other people touching you like that my Cotton Candy. They need to know you’re mine.” But you couldn’t reply to anything due to the hard thrusts upwards. “I can smell you’re arousal and it’s delicious mixed with the fear of being caught. It’s the sweetest it’s been yet.” This pushed you towards the edge, and with one last thrust you came.

Biting down on Penny’s shoulder to hide your climax, you could feel him cum inside of you. Every last throb of him continued as you came down from your high. Resting for a minute, you could feel the sweat coming off of you mixing with the drool that had poured out of Penny’s mouth. “That’s my girl,” he said as he played with your hair. “Now, when you’re finished up here, come see me downstairs. I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
